Suspension
Suspension 'is a ''science fiction third-person sandbox style action adventure role playing video game developed by Baui Entertainment. It is set in the 28th century. It follows a plot where humanity and an alien race known as the Akiye have been forced to live on Earth together after a long period of space exploration which led to the recession of multiple alien species because of a galactic disaster. The player controls a human/akiye hybrid who wants to find out the past of the two species. The game is set to be released February 31, 2015. Gameplay The game is viewed from a third person perspective. It is an action/adventure role playing game and incorporates shooter elements. The player controls a fully customizable character, known as 'Skyler'. The player can customize their characters face design, skin colour, body type, gender, hair colour and other elements when they create their character. Throughout the game, the player can obtain various pieces of armor/clothing and weapons, which can be equipped and will have visible effects on the character model. There is no class system, as the perk system is a substitute for it. Instead of selecting a class at the beginning of the game, the player can upgrade themselves (with in-game money and experience) to suit different purposes. There are four perk trees, combat, stealth, technology and allure. There are eight perks per tree, resulting in 40 perks available to choose from. The combat tree covers combat purposes, perks include damage resistance and damage output. The stealth tree covers covert and tactical purposes, perks include light feet and silent takedowns. The technology tree covers technology knowledge, perks include combat tech and hacking. The allure tree covers magical powers and charisma, perks include charm and Akiye powers. Akiye powers are powers that can be accessed only by upgrading the Allure skill tree. These powers include Lift, Push, Freeze among others. The game is cover-based and the story is influenced by the players decisions. It is a free roam game with a day-night cycle, although the cycle can be changed with the plot. PlotCategory:Xbox One Category:Xbox One Games By the way, I'm just going to cannonize Skyler as being a female just for the ease of writing. -VeteranCookie Part I: Introductions Skyler is introduced as a human/akiye hybrid, and is only portrayed as being around 11 years old. The first area of this part serves as a tutorial, introducing combat, dialogue, exploration and reputation mechanics. After the 'tutorial', Skyler goes to see her family, which consists of only a human father and an adopted older akiye brother. The father is only referred to as 'Father' while the brother is referred to as 'Aero' by Skyler and everyone else. The father is shown as being a distant character, as he does not converse with Aero and Skyler a lot, and keeps quiet throughout the visit to the family. Aero asks Skyler to deliver a small package to his friend Limi. After exiting her house, this is the first time where Skyler is allowed to go free roam, although only within the mid-class area of the city. This area of the city is nicknamed the 'breezehaus' by its residents, for being more relaxed than the business district but better off than the poorer areas. It is midday and it is a public holiday known as the 'Day of the Catalyst'. After delivering Aero's package to Limi, Skyler meets Aqui, one of Skylers best friends from class. Aqui invites Skyler over to his place. Afterwards, it is evening and Skyler is to return home. After travelling around halfway, Skyler spots something odd. Scientists from the Business district were detaining an elder akiye male. Skyler can choose to confront the scientists or stay hidden. If they are confronted, it is revealed that the akiye is Skylers uncle from her mothers side. However, for both options the scientists will still detain him and throw him into a van but leave Skyler behind. Confronting them results in a small reputation boost while hiding does not. Skyler is then required to return home. Once Skyler arrives, she goes to sleep. Upon waking up, she doesn't see Father or Aero. After looking at the time, Skyler realises that she slept-in and was late for class. Upon arriving at school, she sees that the school is being held hostage by armored soldiers, the kind that only served in wars. Something was off though, and she spotted the insingia. It was not one belonging to the military, It was one belonging to the Dark Orthrus, a terrorist group that was widely thought as a myth. After watching the Dark Orthrus leader saying threats to the staff, Skyler was spotted and picked up from behind by a Dark Orthrus soldier. She was handed to the two scientists she saw the night before. If they were confronted, then they will make a comment. But both ways, Skyler will be thrown into a van.